Iraygion
Name - The Blessed Empire of Iraygion Government Style - Technically an Empire, more a Constitutional Monarchy Flag - White rectangle with two crimson lines along the top and bottom - golden sun on left side of flag between two lines. Currency - The Visij Capital - Lossia Geography - Iraygion is mostly made up of gently rolling hills, though these do become steep in the very eastern and north eastern part of the country, known as the Highlands. The North West section of the country is greatly forested as well. Iraygion generally has a warm climate, with the coast being quite balmy due to a warm ocean current. Many rich Dalisorian nobles have summer homes on the coast. History - Back, many centuries before the present date, the Iraygian Empire stretched near across the entire continent, from the isle of Scarl in the south to the Nordironian mountains in the north. This is quite ancient history, however. The empire split into North and South Iraygion following the death of a childless Emperor, at the nation's peak. Divided, both halves crumbled, Northern Iraygion swiftly falling partly due to internal rebellion and partly due to aggressive attacks by the Selemondian and Oscrovian tribes. The South held on longer, controlling the area where Dalisor is today, but it eventually lost control of the outlaying states, the old Capital, said to be somewhere in south Dalisor, falling into ruins and obscurity. Today - Currently, Iraygion is only the core provinces of the old Empire and is known as a somewhat backwards place, filled mostly with old mysterious ruins and farmers. The capital of Lossia, along the Uile River and beside the sea, is a very beautiful place, with very old and charming white classical buildings. While Iraygion is still a decently powerful nation in it's own right, it is a far cry from the days of old. It still holds onto the old system, with the Emperor in control, though more and more the Senate takes precedent in matters. The Religious leaders also have less control, but still do play an important part in the daily lives of Iraygians - the Temple of the Golden Sun in Lossia is one of the most massive ancient buildings still standing. Mages still tend to the old systems, with mages having to sign up with the religious order or face becoming a pariah, it being believed that magic is a holy gift by the gods. The military is is of average strength, their Border Patrol, marked by their wide brimmed black hats, is known to be particularly effective - even through the collapse of the empire this force worked to keep the central provinces intact and stable. The Imperial Guard is also impressive, with dashing crimson and gold uniforms, but are a small part of the overall military. Iraygion, for self interest, has generally kept itself an ally of Dalisor in the past and has tried to avoid wars it believes it could not win easily. Category:Nations